Reflexos de um Fantasma Ciumento
by Brosallie
Summary: "Às vezes, uma pequena voz no meu subconsciente dizia algo sem muita importância, como por exemplo "ele é um fantasma" ou também "ele é um fantasma muito lindamente superior a você de todas as maneiras possíveis". Eu procurava ignorar essa portadora de más notícias conhecida também como realidade."


Eu estava sentanda no peitoril da janela do meu quarto, já que o lugar estava desocupado no momento e era muito raro conseguir ficar quietinha com meus pensamentos sem nenhuma companhia. E não estou falando daquele gato chato.

Passavam pela minha cabeça coisas super produtivas de mulher independente, como por exemplo, o quanto Jesse ficava bonito sob a luz do luar, como ficava radiante olhando para os livros que eu nunca lia e que dificilmente saiam da prateleira (a não ser se fossem retirados por suas belas mãos), o quanto ficava sexy me acusando de ser grossas com quem "precisava de minha ajuda"e o quanto ficava caliente frustrado olhando para aquela caixa de pessoas em miniaturas ou aquele aparelho que permitia a comunicação de maneira fria e desprovida de emoção entre as pessoas, também conhecidos como, respectivamente, televisão e telefone. Ah, ok, admito, pensando o quão fofo e como minha vontade de agarrá-lo subia ao nível muito maior do que o permitido quando ele chamava-me de hermosa. Às vezes, uma pequena voz no meu subconsciente dizia algo sem muita importância, como por exemplo "ele é um fantasma" ou também "ele é um fantasma muito lindamente superior a você de todas as maneiras possíveis". Eu procurava ignorar essa portadora de más notícias conhecida também como realidade.

Fui tirada de meu devaneio com o estridente toque do telefone, e fui atendê-lo com aquela minha animação de sempre.

- Oi.

-SUZZZZZZIIIIIII- gritou Cee Cee, do outro lado da linha – consegui ingressos para aquela peça ao ar livre incrível que eu tanto queria ir – ignorei o fato dela nunca ter comentado nada a respeito.

- Wow, que legal – fingi uma falsa animação.

– Você tem 30 minutos.

-Pra que? –indaguei, confusa.

- Pra você vir me encontrar no mesmo café de sempre. E não adianta dizer "não" como resposta.

Assim, desligou o telefone, deixando-me sem chance de ao menos pensar no que ela estava falando. Como não vi opção alguma de algo melhor pra fazer ou uma boa mentira para arranjar, decidi ir encontrá-la. Sem dúvida alguma, precisava ocupar minha cabeça com coisas mais produtivas do que minha paixão plaônica por um fantasma de 150 anos. Abri as portas de meu guarda roupa e arranquei de lá um cojunto leve para a peça, já que, como Cee Cee fez questão de enfatizar, seria ao ar livre e o tempo estava a favor. Tranquei a porta do meu banheiro, apenas por uma questão de conforto, apesar de saber que Jesse jamais ousaria uma falta de respeito dessas com uma dama e que ele poderia muito bem simplesmente surgir, sem ter que passar por porta alguma. Terminei meu banho, me troquei e voltei ao meu quarto, indo em direção a meu espelho de corpo inteiro. Analisei meu reflexo, optando por deixar meus cabelos caindo em ondas sobre os ombros. Apliquei uma linha fina de delineador sobre os olhos e finalizei com uma camada moderada de gloss. Podemos dizer que eu estava apresentável.

-Onde você vai, Suzannah?

Pronto, era só o que me faltava.

- Não que você tenha algo a ver com isso – retorqui – Mas vou sair com a Cee Cee.

-Assim? – perguntou Jesse, com tom de desprovação, seus olhos queimando meu corpo.

- Algo errado? –tentei bancar a valentona, mas a insegurança apossou-se de mim.

- Não, só quero saber se você esqueceu de vestir seu shorts, hermosa.

Aquilo já era demais para mim.

-Escuta aqui Jesse – disse, avançando em sua direção – Caso não tenha notado, eu ESTOU vestida, e muito bem, pois gastei um absurdo nesse shorts. Não estamos mais no seu tempo, caso não tenha percebido, e a vibe por aqui – vi seu rosto se contorcendo até formar uma expressão confusa com meu último termo, considerando que Jesse não entende algumas coisas que falo. Se bem que acho que ele não entende nem a metade, na maioria das vezes. – mudou muito.

Desatei sentada na cama, logo acompanhada pelo fantasma entrão e antiquado. Estranhei o fato dele permanecer quieto e vi onde seus olhos estavam focados, fixos.

- O que você pensa que está olhando? – acusei-o.

-Sua coxa.

- Jesse! –gritei, e então lembrei que não era muito comum para pessoas normais falarem sozinhas e diminuí o tom da voz – Isso é grosseria.

Senti a necessidade de ficar na defensiva. Não é como se fosse ruim ter Jesse olhando para minha perna, mas também era um insulto já que eu sabia perfeitamente o que ele queria que eu fizesse. E eu não sei se resistiria.

-Desculpe, mi hermosa – respondeu com o olhar ainda fixo, depois se tocando e olhando nos meus olhos, fazendo com que os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiassem levemente – mas todos que estiverem lá farão o mesmo, então acho que tenho esse direito também.

Levantei abruptamente, peguei a primeira calça que vi na minha frente e bati a porta do banheiro para enfatizar o quão ofendida estava. Como ele pensa que pode mandar e desmandar no que eu visto? E porque, diabos, estou trocando de roupa?

Vesti a maldita calça, calcei meu all star e sai do banheiro, jogando o shorts na cara de Jesse. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra, mas, enquanto saia do quarto, olhei de esgueira para Jesse e notei o pequeno sorriso e o rosto satisfeito, irresistível.

Bati a porta.

Idiota.

Quem manda se apaixonar por um fantasma?

* * *

**N/A:** OI OI OI

Bom, essa é a primeira vez que escrevo algo que não tenha a ver com o universo da tia JK, e eu gostei muito de escrever. É bem curtinha, como a maioria das short que eu posto/escrevo. Espero que gostem, é tão difícil encontrar fics d'A Mediadora por aqui...

Beijos,

B.


End file.
